La Bella y la Bestia
by Blue-paisson
Summary: Una figura se mantenía elegantemente de pie..¿Por qué había vuelto al origen de sus pesadillas?..Las lágrimas de los ángeles siguieron cayendo sin cesar..Si pudiera volver a verte.Mal summary DX
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, es mi primer fic =3, como soy adicta a los fanfic de esta serie XD, pues me anime y decidí escribir uno. Bueno acepto críticas constructivas y les aviso que me será difícil subir ya que pronto empezaran las clases :(.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Peach-Pit (lastimosamente) **

* * *

**La Bella y la Bestia**

**_Pov Normal_**

Una figura se mantenía elegantemente de pie enfrente de las escalinatas que conducían al interior de palacio, donde esa noche se celebraba uno de tantos bailes de máscaras a los que, por supuesto, no estaba invitado. El cielo lloraba esa tormentosa noche, pero a él no parecía importarle excesivamente. Dos mozos se dedicaban a sacar de sus carruajes a la gente importante y a acompañarla con paraguas hasta la zona donde podían resguardarse de la lluvia. Ikuto permaneció inmóvil como una bella estatua de mármol blanco, vestido con sus mejores galas para la ocasión. Hacía prácticamente un año que había visitado por primera y última vez ese lugar.

¿Por qué había vuelto al origen de sus pesadillas? Porque era terriblemente morbosa e irresistible la idea de volver a verla. Aunque no pudiera tocarla ni morderla, solo quería ver esas ondulaciones color rosa resbalar por su tersa piel digna de su alteza. Hacía mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado, que había aceptado el despertar o renacer de su muerto corazón; aún así, rehuía de la idea de creer que era amor. No podía serlo, el amor no existía ni tenía cabida en su humildemente amplio vocabulario. Uno de los mozos de acercó con el paraguas en vista de que el varón no parecía dispuesto a entrar aún. El vampiro no parpadeó, se limitó a alzar la pálida mano y a mostrarle la palma, en señal de que se las podía arreglar solo y que no precisaba ayuda ni cobijo. Los minutos pasaron y la gente dejó de llegar, dando por cerrado el cupo de asistencia de esa noche de domingo en el palacio real de París.

Las lágrimas de los ángeles siguieron cayendo sin cesar, adhiriéndose a la piel del mismísimo demonio, de la gran bestia, del vampiro. A lo lejos un violín sonaba, dando por iniciada la ceremonia e indicando que la realeza ya se encontraría en la sala. Ikuto bajó ligeramente la mirada y enfocó hacia su bolsillo, de donde salía media máscara. Era algo sencillo, una simple máscara que cubría el puente de la nariz y los alrededores de los ojos, dejando dos agujeros para que los invitados de la fiesta se perdieran, en un futuro próximo, en esos ojos azules que parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Tomó la máscara y se la colocó, mientras su cabello caía delante de su frente, empapado. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y ando por esa larga escalinata, con toda la intención de revivirla. ¿De revivir el qué os preguntaréis? Revivir la verdadera historia de la bella y la bestia.

* * *

_**Amu pov**_

Amu estaba pletórica, entusiasmada por una nueva noche de música, bailes y misterio. Siempre le habían gustado esas fiestas, desde aquel día en que siendo apenas una niña conoció a su marido, el rey Tadase; si algo positivo tenían las veladas de máscaras era que ese día todos eran iguales, ocultados tras una máscara, eran libres de actuar a su libre albedrío, sin pomposidades ni cortejos absurdos.

Ella siempre entraba con la fiesta ya comenzada, un modo de pasar desapercibida, a diferencia de su hija y su marido, que adoraban el respeto que imponían sobre el pueblo.  
Aquel día había decidido ponerse algo sencillo, hacía justamente un año que su vida había cambiado por completo, seguía con sus responsabilidades, con sus citas concertadas, pero se había convertido en una mujer más independiente (si eso era posible)...  
Un año atrás su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados, quizá era la madurez, o el recuerdo de aquella noche de pasión con un fantasma. De acuerdo, no era la mejor manera de llamarle, pero eso parecía que hubiera sido, apareció de la nada, y desapareció del mismo modo.  
Le hechaba de menos, más de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, en cada baile de disfraces, soñaba con que su vampiro apareciese sigilosamente, la apartara de la muchedumbre y la amara cómo sólo él había sabido hacer.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció, cómo cada vez que pensaba en su gélida y marmolea piel.  
Se colocó el vestido, un sencillo vestido de seda dorada, que parecía enredarse con su pelo, sin demasiadas joyas, ni abultados cancanes, un vestido que la hacía sentirse bella y deseada, aunque había llegado un momento en que sólo deseaba serlo por una persona.  
Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, recordó los engaños del último año, cómo dormía con su marido, y le dejaba hacer, la pasión había muerto, no por culpa del rey, sinó por el recuerdo de aquel desconocido.

**-Si pudiera volver a verte**-pensó la reina-**aunque sólo fuera un instante...Todo tendría sentido.** Cogió su máscara, dorada, se la colocó frente a la cara, sujetada con aquel bastón, también de oro, cubría su cada dejando al descubierto sus labios, su barbilla y su cuello.

Se mezcló entre los invitados, y se acercó a que le sirvieran una copa.  
A lo lejos pudo ver a su marido bailando, a sus hijos disfrutando...  
Le dio un sorbo a su copa, y se sentó frente al clavicémbalo. Aquel día había decidido tocar, no quería bailar, la nostalgia le invadía.  
Suspiró y siguió al violín que ya sonaba, dejando deslizar sus manos sobre el teclado, y tratando de evadirse del mundo que la rodeaba

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ikuto pov**_

El violín seguía sonando a lo lejos mientras, a cámara lenta, mis rodillas se flexionaban para permitirme ascender por esta escalera; una escalera que es más que eterna solo con pensar que al otro lado de la misma se hallan las puertas que me permitirían volver a verla. Una sola vez más.

Su naturaleza le había forzado a marcharse, a perderse entre la oscuridad cual comadreja. ¿De qué me había escapado? Aún no era plenamente consciente de ello, mas esa noche pensaba descubrirlo. La lluvia seguía cayendo por su hermosamente varonil rostro, dibujando caminos de pureza por encima de esa blanquecina piel cubierta, en cierto modo, por una sencilla máscara negra que se sujetaba sola. Llege a lo alto de la escalera y un par de sirvientes me abrieron la puerta. El sonido del violín me embriagaba casi tanto como sentir la fría lluvia tratar de penetrar en su dura y gélida piel de inmortal.

Ante él, las puertas al infierno se abrieron y una potente luz se reflejó en sus ojos azules como el infinito mar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sacudiendo los restos de agua. Unos criados se acercaron con prisa y me tendieron una toalla para que me secara el rostro, a la vez que me acomodaban las ropas. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y una capa negra que los criados me la retiraron con miedo. Apretadas mayas beige y altas botas de reluciente cuero negro, a combinación con el pañuelo de mismo color del cuello, acababan de poner la guindilla a ese aspecto de noble elegante pero no ostentoso. Se encontraba en el rellano previo a las escaleras en forma de corazón que daban a lo que se había convertido en pista de baile.

* * *

_**Pov normal**_

Bajo lentamente por la de la derecha, andando con suma elegancia casi sobrenatural. Algunos cuchicheos de fondo sonaron a la vez que las puertas retumbaban al cerrarse y se perdía el eco entre las teclas de un clavicémbalo.

Se quedó de pie a los pies de la escalera, con la mirada fija en la artista, con dedos de pianista y enfundada en un traje dorado de apariencia cara, que acariciaba esas largas teclas. La gente se retiró a su paso, mirándolo fijamente y preguntándose por qué tendría el pelo mojado. O a lo mejor se preguntaban de dónde había salido o quién lo había invitado. En cuestión de segundos se quedó de pie a escasos cinco metros de la pianista, habiendo reconocido su aroma, su esencia, su sangre, sus cabellos rosados, su pálida piel... su todo. Esa era aquella con la que año atrás había yacido sin llegar a devorar. ¿Podría volver a resistir la tentación de adueñarse del cuello más hermoso que en su vida había osado desear? Se acercó más, casi olvidándose de algo tan básico como fingir respirar, se sentó elegantemente a su derecha, en el mismo banco.

- **No os detengáis, majestad**. - Siseó viperinamente y siguió mirando las teclas fijamente, mudo..

* * *

_**Amu pov**_

Amu seguía sumida en su pieza cuando notó a alguien sentarse a su lado, pensó que sería su marido o alguno de sus hijos y no abrió los ojos.  
Algo latía en su interior, algo extraño, sintió frío, un frío que estremeció su cuerpo. Será él? Pensó la reina.  
Su duda se aclaró cuando escucho la voz de Ikuto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y le animó con la cabeza a que la siguiera al teclado; ni siquiera sabía si tocaba o no...  
No musitó ni una palabra, acabó magistralmente la pieza y se levantó sin girar la mirada, aunque sus instintos más básicos le pedían que le besara con furia.  
Se aproximó a su criado de mayor confianza, y le dijo:

**-Me siento algo indispuesta, si preguntan por mí, discúlpame, voy a salir a tomar el aire.** -sus palabras se atropellaban, estaba muy nerviosa- **y quizá vuelva al palacio. Que todo siga así, no quiero cambios en la fiesta por mi culpa.**

-Querrá que la llevemos majestad?-preguntó el criado

**-No te preocupes, sabré arreglármelas**

La reina miró sutilmente a su amante, y con seguridad salió de la sala.  
Se dirigió con tranquilidad al piso superior, dónde en aquél tipo de fiestas se restringía la entrada a la familia real.  
Pensó un instante; dónde ir sin ser vista? la sala de los espejos, vestuarios, despachos?  
se dirigió a una habitación con balcón, pero que normalmente no se utilizaba para nada, abrió la puerta y entró, dejándola entreabierta a sus espaldas.  
La luz de la luna bañaba la estancia, su rosado cabello resplandecía con los rayos de la luna.  
Se quedó mirando por la ventana; luna llena, igual que hacía un año.

_**

* * *

**_

_Espero que les haya gustado :), subire el siguiente capitulo  reviews pliss._

_ Bay_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi! Aquí va el segundo :), capi espero que les guste acepto sugerencias ._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Peach-Pit._**

* * *

**La Bella y La Bestia**

**Capitulo 2**

Los largos dedos de pianista de su majestad seguían acariciando esas teclas del clavicordio con un talante elegante capaz de dejar boquiabierto a más de uno, pero al vampiro ya nada parecía sorprenderle. Había empezado a ver a los humanos como algo más que comida, tenían sus problemas, sus preocupaciones, sus sentimientos, sus sonrisas y sus lágrimas. Él, permaneció sentado en el mismo banquillo que la reina, con la vista fija en las blanquinegras teclas alargadas, que parecían bailar al ritmo de la música que su alteza había escogido para que les acompañara esa indescifrable velada. La mujer se alzó y se perdió entre la multitud sin que el vampiro tuviera ni que mirarla para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus mentes parecían estar mágicamente conectadas. 

Ikuto prosiguió tocando para que la gente no echara en falta a su majestad al teclado, y no lo hizo nada mal, la verdad es que tenía bastante gracia tocando dicho instrumento aunque nunca hubiera recibido lo que propiamente conocemos como clases particulares. Acabó la pieza y se puso de pie tras arreglarse la máscara negra sobre su nariz y ojos. Se subió las mangas de una empapada camisa mientras por su nuca goteaban gotas frías, lágrimas de ángeles que lamentaban la suerte de un inmortal atrapado en un mundo de mortales que empezaban a cautivarlo. Subió las escaleras, tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa que no le fue difícil cuando una mujer le gritó a su acompañante que la había pisado. No tardó en detenerse delante de la puerta de aquella habitación donde, un año atrás, había consumado su amor entre las mismas sábanas que la reina de todo Francia. 

Osó empujar la entreabierta puerta y entró a paso tranquilo en la estancia, dándole la espalda al interior de la misma para cerrar la puerta con lentitud y pasarle el pestillo, asegurándose de que nadie pensaba molestar a la supuestamente indispuesta Amu. La encontró mirando por la ventana, la luna llena se alzaba al otro lado del gran ventanal. Las miró intermitentemente, a la luna y a la bella dama. Siguió acercándose con la máscara puesta y apoyó sus manos en la cintura de su majestad para apoyar de forma elegante pero dulce su mentón encima de su desnudo hombro. Sopló ligeramente en su pálido cuello humano y musitó un - Majestad... - A modo de saludo.

Amu sintió las manos de su amante sobre su cintura; el frío contacto a través de la seda resultaba extremadamente excitante, seguía mirando a la luna fijamente cómo si desviar su mirada de aquel embriagador círculo plateado significara despertar de un plácido y agradable sueño.

Notó la barbilla de Ikuto sobre sus hombros, aquel contacto le hizo ponerse a temblar, el aliento gélido de su compañero hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y se sintió obligada a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo se humedeció, el sudor recorría cada poro de su piel, aquella sensación que casi había olvidado, una extraña mezcla entre excitación, temor, ansias y pasión.

Sonrió al recordar esas sensaciones. Al escuchar el susurro de su amado, se dio la vuelta con furia. Le miró a los ojos, unos ojos azul zafiro que cada noche durante ese año habían aparecido en sus sueños.  
Amu había imaginado ese instante cada día quería reprocharle el abandono, la nostalgia y la ausencia, pero vio algo en sus ojos que le impidió hacerlo.

**-Te he extrañado, Ikuto-**dijo entre susurros-**he esperado este instante cada día, cada noche, cada instante…**-respiró hondo-**cuando te fuiste me llevaste contigo.**

Le miró a los labios y no pudo evitar el deseo de besarle con furia, pero no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo, le abrazó con fuerza y pasión, sabía que no podía hacerle daño…  
De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, lágrimas sordas por un reencuentro que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**_Pues asta ahí llego la inspiración ;) muy corto lose, manden reviews si quieren el próximo capi porque sera mas largo jejeje _**

**_Bay_**


End file.
